Teching It
by Ringo-chan
Summary: Kenshin-gumi turned Stage technition... enter an Ultimate Evil and mix a little Shakespear...


"Teching It"  
A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic by Ringo-chan  
  
RK does not belong to me. The only things that belong to me are Ringo and the Ultimate Evil. Please don't sue me,   
I am a college student and I have no money. However, I can pay in drawings.... but I don't think that it will do much good.  
Onto the fic!!!  
  
  
  
*Ringo-chan, stands in front of most of the cast from RK, in an authoritative stance, on a stage floor*  
  
Ringo: Okay guys, we're doing a production of "Romeo and Juliet". I will read off your assignments for this production in   
semi order. Hiko?  
  
Hiko: *gulping from sake jug* Hai?  
  
Ringo: You're to be the director. I figured being a master of Hiten Misturgi Ryu, you could handel this bunch.  
  
Hiko: Hmmph. *goes back to sipping his sake*  
  
Ringo: Kauro-chan? You're to be stage manager. Youre right under Hiko in authority. Don't make me regret this decision.  
Here's the plans for the set. *hands her a peice of paper*  
  
Kauro: Ha--hai... arigatou gozaimasu *takes paper, bowing her head*  
  
Ringo: Megumi-san? I will entrust costuming our fine actors, when they get here, to your hands. *Grins*  
  
Meguimi: *grows fox ears and giggles to the back of her hand* oh ho ho hooo! *walks to costume shop*  
  
Ringo: Aoshi-sama... You're to be sound head, with Misao as your working crew. Feel free to order her around.  
  
Aoshi: *nods, and stalks towards sound booth in back of theater*  
  
Misao: *dances around happilly and glomps Ringo* Arigatou Ringo-san!!! Aaaaieeee! I get to be with my Aoshi-sama!  
  
Ringo: *sweatdrop* Uhh... Misao, if you don't get off me now, I will make you work with Sanosuke!  
  
Misao: *hurredly unglomps Ringo and runs after Aoshi* AAOOOOOSHHHIIII-SAAAMMMAAAAA!  
  
*Sano and Ringo sweatdrop*  
  
Sano: *fishbone dangling from mouth* Didn't know I was that bad to work with... hmph. Weasel girl no bakka.  
  
Ringo: *dusts self off* Oi, Sano!  
  
Sano: *fishbone still dangling* nani?  
  
Ringo: You're gonna be the building crew. I need you to build the set, Kauro has the set plans, so go talk to her. And  
be nice! If need be, grab Yahiko and or Misao, but I don't think a master of Futae no Kiwame will need any help   
building, ne?  
  
Sano: Should be no problem, Ringo-san! ::cracking nuckles:: Oi, Jou-chan, lemme see those plans! ::walks to Kaoru, they  
chat over the plans*  
  
Yahiko: Ne, Ringo-san, what do you mean by "Grab Yakiko"?! I am a Tokyo Samauri, not someone who can just be  
grabbed for no reason!!!  
  
Ringo: Yahiko-chan, you're gonna be shift cr--  
  
Yahiko: DON"T CALL ME CHAN!!!! *grabs bokken to hit Ringo, but Ringo is much quicker and bashes him over  
the head with a 2x4, Yahiko spiral eyes with bumps on head*  
  
Ringo: As I was saying, you will be shift crew, and under direct control of Kauro-chan. *Grins sweetly, and winks to   
Kauro*  
  
Yahiko: NOOOO!!! Don't put me under the control of buso!!! Oi Ringo-san, you're mean! She will make me clean!  
  
Ringo: I am the producer, I don't have to be nice.  
  
Kauro: *smacks Yahiko over the head with a shinai she pulled out of nowhere* What was that Yahiko-chan?  
  
Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!!!  
  
Ringo: *laughs* I'm sure there will be no problems with you two. Well, good luck guys, I'll be back later to check   
on you and to bring in the actors. Jaa!  
  
*Kenshin is left standing, looking confused*  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Ne, Ringo-san, what about me de gozaru yo?  
  
Ringo: *turns back and smacks forhead* Ah! I almost forgot my favorite Rurouni! *huggles Kenshin, Kauro glares*  
  
Kenshin: Oro! daijobu desu, de gozaru yo!  
  
Ringo: *gets one last squeeze, then steps back* Ken-san, you will be lights. *hands him some leather gloves* Your   
work will mostly be up on the catwalk *points to top of theater* but then, to control the lights, there is a set of dimmers   
backstage.  
*points to cage with lots of levers* That is where you can control them, I am sure you will figure it out.  
  
Kenshin: Ha--hai. Arigatou gozaimosu, Ringo-san *bows head*  
  
Ringo: *bows back* do itashimashite. *waves as she turns her back to walk off* Good luck guys, Ja!  
  
*Kenshin stands there with the leather gloves in his hands, question marks floating around him. Sano is breaking wood   
and hammering nails into the wood with his fists, building. Yahiko has been put to work cleaning the stage and the theater.  
Aoshi is in the booth fiddling with the sound board, while Misao hangs from the lighting strips, trying to hang choir mics.  
Kauro is going over the script, making scene change notes. Megumi is somewhere in the costume shop.*  
  
Sano: Ne, Jou-chan, how does this look? *stands back from a very well done balcony flat*  
  
Kauro: mm? Very nice Sano, but it looks to heavy to move, I guess that means more creative lighting by Kenshin. *She  
smiles sweetly at Kenshin* We also need a wall. I do not know who the actors are, so I don't know how tall to make it,   
but the plans say 6 feet tall, and they don't mention any stairs, so I don't know how the actor is going to get OVER the   
wall. Ah well, it's not my job to worry about that.  
  
Sano: Wall, ne? No problem! *goes to work on a wall flat*  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin?? What are you doing? You're supposed to be doing the lights!!! bakka! Now, get up there!! *chases   
after Kenshin with a bokken*  
  
Kenshin: mou, mou Kauro, I'm going I'm going, de gozaru yo!  
  
*Kenshin puts on the leather gloves and starts moving lights around, he notices a rope dangling off the far edge of where  
the light is mounted and reaches the 3 feet to get it and ends up falling, and swinging on the rope*  
  
Kenshin: Orroorororooo!!! Aiie!!!! *swinging wildly, all spiral eyed* orrororororooo!  
  
Kauro: Oi, Kenshin!!!!   
  
Hiko: *smirks and then takes a swig of his sake, with an amused look, watching Kenshin* still, the stupid student.  
  
Ringo: *walks in, sees Kenshin and sweatdrops* Ke-Ken----Kenshin, what are you doing??!?!  
  
Kenshin: orrorooooo... gomen nasai Ringo-san... Tasukete!!!! *rope breaks and Kenshin goes plummeting to the   
ground*  
  
*All, except Hiko, who sits drinking his sake, run towards Kenshin, who, thankfully, landed in an aisle and not on the   
chairs*  
  
All: Oi, Kenshin! Are you okay?!  
  
Kenshin: *spiral eyed* orororoooo.... *shakes head* hai hai... I'm okay. I've had worse.  
  
Ringo: You didn't break any of my lights, did you, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: I don't think so.... but I am sorry for worrying you all. gomen, gomen.  
  
Kauro: *hugging Kenshin* its okay... but never do that again!  
  
Ringo: seems that all is well. Where is Megumi-san?   
  
Kauro: She's been in the costume room the whole time since you left.  
  
*all walk back to their various jobs, as Kauro and Ringo walk towards costumes*  
  
Ringo: Then I guess that the actors have come and shes been outfitting them. *smirk on lips*  
  
Kauro: Who are the actors anyway?   
  
Ringo: *sticks index finger in air, next to her face* sore wa, himitsu desu! *laughs*  
  
Kauro: *sweatdrops* whatever you say.  
  
Ringo: *knocks on costume room doors* Ne, Megumi-san, are they ready yet?   
  
Megumi: *from inside* almost, I will be out in a minute with them!!!  
  
Ringo: hai hai.. *turns to walk back to the stage*  
  
Kauro: *tries to peer between the doors*  
  
Ringo: *picks up Kauro and walks away, Kauro sweatdrops* no peeking!  
  
*they get back to main stage*  
  
Ringo: Can I have all your attention? I need you all to sit in the first rows, the actors are about to come out! And then   
we will have tech rehearsal!  
  
*in a line, the first row is Sano, Yahiko, Aoshi, Misao, Kauro, Kenshin and Hiko. Ringo stands on stage*  
  
Ringo: Now, may I present.... Seta Soujiro as Romeo!  
  
Soujiro: *walks out, with the ever present smile, in renaisance clothing, and does a bow, and stands off to the side*  
  
Ringo: Yumi as Juliet!!!  
  
Yumi: *Walks out, in a long pink dress with corset, looking rather uncomfortable, and curtsies to the audience*  
  
Ringo: ShiShiO has Juliet's cousin, Tybalt!  
  
ShiShiO: *walks out wiith new bandages on, in renaisance clothing, a had covering the palm tree shaped strands of hair  
on his head, he bows and glares at Kenshin, and then stands next to Yumi*  
  
Ringo: Enishi has Romeo's best freind, Mercutio!  
  
Enishi: *walks out, in renaisance garb, still carrying his long sword, bows curtly, glares at Kenshin. Then turns and stands  
next to Soujiro*  
  
Ringo: And finally, last but not least, Saitoh as Juliet's nurse!!!  
  
Saitoh: *from offstage* NO! I am NOT going out there! Not in this!!! You fox, let me go!!!  
  
Megumi: *from offstage* You had BETTER go out there, or Ringo-san is going to be angry, and trust me, you don't  
want to get her angry!!!  
  
Ringo: *looking slightly annoyed* Again, Saitoh, as the nurse! *mumbles to offstage* if you don't get out here, I am going   
to kick your ass *weird glint in her eye*  
  
Saitoh: *from offstage* as if you could! I am not doing this... arrrgh!! NOOO!!!! *Megumi pushes Saitoh onstage, a   
cigarette dangling from his mouth, he is dressed in a frilly white dress, that shows off his legs, he had midcalf length   
black boots. He walks towards Ringo with an angry glint in his eyes, and draws his sword* Im going to have to   
kill you for this.  
  
Ringo: You don't want to do that.  
  
Saitoh: And why not?!  
  
Ringo: I have freinds in High Places. *points above her, where the Ultimate Evil sits. It is her sister (can we say "Like, oh!  
My! God!!!! *in valley girl voice*)*  
  
Saitoh: *blanches and sweatdrops* oh.. okay, just.. keep that away from me.  
  
*The rest of the Kenshin-gumi looks rather worried at what Ringo could have that would frighten Saitoh that easily*  
  
Megumi: *Comes out, and stands next to Ringo* Don't they just look wonderful? *sprouts fox ears and laughs into her  
hand* oh ho ho hoo hooo!  
  
Ringo: Hai Megumi-san, domo arigatou for dressing them up for me. *claps hands* okay people, places! We're gonna do  
the balcony scene first! *expertly leaps down off the stage and takes a seat, the others rush off to their various  
stations on and off stage*  
  
*Lights go down, and then come up shakily on Soujiro crouched beneath the wall, and Yumi on her balcony, looking  
quite dramatic*  
  
Yumi: Oh, Romeo, Romeo.. where fore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name... blah blah blah. Oi,   
this speach sucks.  
  
Soujiro: *leaps over wall, signature smile on face* I am right here, Juliet-san!   
  
Kauro: *sweatdrop, under breath* So, THAT'S why we didn't need steps...  
  
Nurse Saitoh: *gets pushed out on stage* hey, careful Enishi, geeeze! Juliet darling, what are you doing out here?   
your mother wants you. Oi, who is that boy? What's going on her, Juliet?  
  
Ringo: *shaking her head sullenly at the murder of Shakespear*  
  
Yumi: Oh... no one... just some.. straggler...   
  
Nurse Saitoh: Then I shall call the guard and have him removed! Or I could take hime down myself! *Draws sword  
and assumes the zero-stance*  
  
Soujiro: *Sweatdrops* uhh.. Saitoh-san.. shouldn't you not be carrying your sword, its... you're the nurse!  
  
Nurse Saitoh: I wouldn't let my sword out of my site if I were guarding this Juliet girl! look at all the trouble  
she goes through, and at the end she dies anyway!!! Ahou!!   
  
*Suddenly, a light (a lyco to be exact) goes crashing to the ground next to Nurse Saitoh*  
  
Nurse Saitoh: That's IT Battousai! I want your ass!!! *re-aims his attack towards Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: @.@ Oro?!?! It's not my fault it fell.  
  
Soujiro: Mou, mou Saitoh-san, just calm down!  
  
Enishi: *steps on stage, his long sword drawn* No, let's get the Battousai! He killed my sister!!!  
  
ShiShiO: *Steps onto the stage next to Enishi, katana drawn* And he made me implode!!!  
  
Kenshin: *looks a bit traped in the light cage* orrororooooo...   
  
*Suddenly, there is a dark figure between the angry swordsman, and the poor light technition*  
  
Ringo: Step back boys, you will not be touching my Rurouni!  
  
Kauro: RIIINNNGOOO.... ::gettting angry::  
  
Ringo: Or I will tell horrid secrets about you, and sick the Ultimate Evil upon you!  
  
Saitoh: *Blanches*  
  
ShiShiO: *hesitates*  
  
Enishi: *runs forward* You ain't got nothing on me!  
  
Ringo: *mumbles something under her breath, and a small creature lands directly in front of Enishi, it is dressed in a short  
skirt, and a halter top, long blonde hair toppled down it's back, and it smelled strongly of perfumes. Sparkles scattered  
everywhere as it stood in front of a now baffled Enishi. It reared its head, and blue sparkly eyes completed the sickening  
amount of sparklyness already there*  
  
Ultimate Evil: Like, oh my GOD! I, like, totally can't believe that I found him! Look at him! He is SOO HOT!!! Like,   
OH my GOD!!!! *She glomps onto Enishi*  
  
Ringo: *smirks*  
  
Enishi: aahhhh!! HEEELLPP!!! Get it off me!!!!! AAIIIEEEE!!!! *frantically tries to get the Ultimate Evil off of him, and  
fails miserably. runs offstage screaming*  
  
*The rest of the Kenshin-gumi watch, and mass sweatdroping ensues.*  
  
Ringo: Teaches him to mess with ME. Next time I won't be so nice. That was only my sister, she has a whole HORDE  
of freinds. *evil laughter*  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sano: Remind me never to make her mad. She's scarier then Jin'eh.  
  
Yahiko: *nods in agreement*  
  
Ringo: *Faces ShiShiO and Saitoh* Are you boys done? Or do I have to call out reinforcements?  
  
ShiShiO and Saitoh: *both back down from that awesome threat*  
  
Ringo: That's what I thought. *grins victoriously* No one hurts my rurouni!!! *glomps Kenshin*  
  
Kauro: *enraged look* RIIIINNNNNGGGOOOO-SAAAANN!!!!!  
  
Ringo: What? *evil grin*  
  
Kauro: oh...... nothing.  
  
Ringo: Well, okay then. With that, we will have to find a replacement actor... *evil grin* who volunteers? How about...  
Hiko?  
  
*groaning ensues....*  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
Okay, this was my first fanfic that I have EVER written. Please read and respond. ^_^x arigatou!  
  



End file.
